harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rubeus Hagrid
Rubeus Hagrid (born December 6, 1928),"JKRowling.com Archives: Birthdays" from MugglenetIn Chamber of Secrets, the date of that particular school year is firmly established as being 1992-93. It is also said that Hagrid was expelled 50 years prior to this (1943), during his third year at Hogwarts. A third year student is 13-14 years old making Hagrid's year of birth 1928. familiarly known by only his surname, "Hagrid," is the gamekeeper for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and also the Care of Magical Creatures professor. He is a passionate supporter of Albus Dumbledore, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and also a friend of Harry Potter. He is one of the first characters to imply that the idea of thinking of wizards and witches as "pure-bloods" and "half-bloods" is a dated concept, as a half-human half-giant he faces the very same kind of prejudices. Biography Hagrid's Childhood .]] Hagrid is of mixed human and giant parentage, his mother is the giantess Fridwulfa and his father was a tiny wizard. When Hagrid was about three his mother left him and his father. Hagrid could pick up and carry his father by the age of six. Since giants have a reputation for being horribly brutal, and were once allies of Lord Voldemort, Hagrid keeps his parentage secret and allows people to imagine other reasons for his great size. But once, blinded by love, he revealed his secret to Madame Maxime, who though a Half-giantess herself, hid the fact by saying that she had big bones. At this time, Rita Skeeter (illegally), Harry Potter and Ron Weasley (hiding behind a bush), overheard him. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hagrid started at Hogwarts in 1940 and was sorted into Gryffindor.J.K. Rowling interview at Harry Potter Fan Zone During Hagrid's second year his father died. During his third year, he kept a pet Acromantula, naming the creature Aragog. During this year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, resulting in the death of one student. Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was a prefect at the time, found Hagrid with Aragog and put the blame of the mysterious death to fall on the innocent half-giant (even though Riddle himself was the guilty person). He also accused Hagrid of raising werewolf cubs under his bed. Hagrid protected Aragog, helping him flee to the Forbidden Forest, but was shortly thereafter expelled from Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Following his expulsion, the Ministry of Magic forbade Hagrid to practice magic and destroyed his wand. Albus Dumbledore nonetheless convinced the Headmaster, Armando Dippet, to give Hagrid the job of grounds keeper, including the magical creatures residing there. Hagrid subsequently reconstructed and continued to use his wand by incorporating it into an inconspicuous pink umbrella. It is also possible that Dumbledore reconstructed his wand via the Elder Wand as Harry Potter does to his broken wand. The First Wizarding War Sometime after being expelled from Hogwarts, Hagrid joined the Order of the Phoenix and helped Dumbledore on important missions. During the First Wizarding War, Hagrid rescued Harry from his parents' house, after Lord Voldemort killed both James and Lily Potter in 1981 when Harry was one year old. Using Sirius Black's motorcycle he brought Harry to Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and then brought him to Harry's only remaining family - the Dursleys.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1991-1992 Once Harry was accepted into Hogwarts, Hagrid was given the task of locating Harry, as Vernon Dursley continually attempted to intercept and destroy Harry's school acceptance letters. On Harry's eleventh birthday, he found Harry on the Hut-on-the-Rock and forced the Dursleys to allow Harry to go to Hogwarts. This included having Harry's cousin, Dudley grow a pig tail. In addition, he brought Harry a birthday cake - something he had never had before. Once it was decided that Harry would be attending Hogwarts, he helped Harry to find his bearings in the magical world by taking him to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley to buy his school necessities. While in Diagon Alley, Harry and Hagrid went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank in order to withdraw money for Harry and to attend to other small errand. Hagrid was, in actual fact, retrieving the Philosopher's Stone from a high-security vault and taking it back to Hogwarts for safe keeping. In addition, Hagrid purchased Hedwig, a snowy white owl, for Harry's eleventh birthday. Sometime in 1991, a hooded person (Quirinus Quirrell in disguise) got Hagrid drunk in the Hog's Head. Hagrid was given a dragon egg to elicit details about Fluffy, the three-headed dog Hagrid had lent to Dumbledore to help guard the Philosopher's Stone. Hagrid later assumed that Quirrell (in disguise) was a Dragon dealer. He again let slip, this time to Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, about how to calm Fluffy: one simply plays music and Fluffy would fall asleep. This allowed the trio to pursue the potential thief. Once the dragon egg hatched, Hagrid lovingly named the hatchling Norbert, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, convinced him to allow Norbert to be taken to a dragon sanctuary by friends of Ron's brother, Charlie, who worked with dragons. 1992-1993 In 1993 Hagrid was sent to the wizarding prison, Azkaban, when the Chamber of Secrets was reopened. It was assumed he was the one who reopened the Chamber because of the reason of his prior expulsion. He was later exonerated and released when the real culprit was found. He was able to help Harry and Ron in their quest to solve the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets by telling them to "follow the spiders." This lead them to Aragog, the giant spider which Hagrid had kept as a pet while a student at Hogwarts and was blamed for the original attacks. After Harry killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, Hagrid came back in the same day at 3 o'clock in the morning, joining in the ongoing celebration of the closure of what had been a terrifying incident. 1993-1994 In the 1993-1994 school year, Hagrid became a professor of the Care of Magical Creatures. On the first day of class, while Hagrid was teaching his third year students about Hippogriffs. After explaining the proper way to greet a Hippogriff and choosing Harry to demonstrate, Draco Malfoy caused trouble by insulting Buckbeak, one of the Hippogriffs. Buckbeak attacked Draco, and the Ministry of Magic issued an order for Buckbeak's execution, much to Hagrid's dismay. Eventually, Harry and Hermione were able to save the hippogriff by going back in time by means of Hermione's Time-Turner. 1994-1995 During the 1994–1995 school year, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. Hagrid was also tasked with helping Charlie Weasley and others to handle the dragons used during the first task of the tournament. Hagrid also bred Blast-Ended Skrewts to be used for the third task, which most students did not like at the very least. Students from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic attended Hogwarts starting in October and Hagrid was tasked with taking care of the Beauxbatons' Abraxans which drank only single malt whiskey and required a forceful handling. Throughout the year Hagrid and Olympe Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons and a half-giantess, had a budding romantic relationship including dancing during the Yule Ball. Hagrid confided in her his life story, revealing to her that he is a half-giant, assuming her to be one as well because of her massive size. She is offended by the insinuations that she is a half-giant and leaves him heartbroken. Rita Skeeter, in her animagi beetle form, overheard Hagrid's confession and reported it in the Daily Prophet. This caused Hagrid to be embarrassed and do not wish to be Professor of the Care of Magical Creatures any longer. Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank substituted for Hagrid during his absence from work. After the ordeal was over, Dumbledore refused to accept Hagrid's resignation, and was convinced to come back and teach by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. After the school year, Hagrid and Madame Maxime set out as an envoy to the giants in the north. They wished to keep the giants from joining Lord Voldemort's side in the coming war. Despite early promise from, the mission was unsuccessful. 1995-1996 About halfway through the school year Hagrid returned from his mission for Dumbledore with his half-brother, Grawp. In 1995, Dolores Umbridge was brought in as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Harry, Ron and Hermione formed the Dumbledore's Army in order to learn true defence against the Dark arts. Hagrid resumed his teaching post, teaching the students about Thestrals. Despite their rather disgusting appearances, and the inability of most of the class to see them, Hermione found these lessons far more useful than Hagrid's typical lessons. Early in 1996, Professor Umbridge put Hagrid on probation after finding his lessons unsatisfactory to her standards. Her harsh judgement was due largely to her anti-Half-breed beliefs. The headmaster, Dumbledore was able to keep Umbridge from firing Hagrid altogether. However, once Dumbledore was forced to leave in order to shield Harry from punishment from Umbridge and the Ministry, Hagrid feared that he would be driven out by the new Headmistress Umbridge. In preparation for this, he introduced Harry, Ron and Hermione to Grawp. Grawp took an immediate liking to Hermione, whom he called "Hermy." Hagrid asked the trio to take care of Grawp in his absence. Hagrid was finally fired by Umbridge near the end of the school year. He didn't go quietly, however; before leaving, he got into a fight with her and several Ministry of Magic employees. Once Dumbledore was reinstated as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Hagrid was welcomed back to his post. 1996-1997 being burned down by Bellatrix Lestrange.]] Hagrid found out that none of his sixth-year Gryffindor students chose to continue past their O.W.L. level of Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid misinterpreted this as the students not liking him, instead of his poorly taught classes. In the same year, Hagrid's once pet spider, Aragog, died and Hagrid was distraught. Hagrid, along with Harry and Horace Slughorn buried Aragog. Near the end of the school year, Death Eaters set his house on fire during the first battle of Hogwarts. He and Harry later put it out before it burned down. In the aftermath of Dumbledore's death, Hagrid was grief-stricken, having been his strongest supporter. Hagrid carried Dumbledore's body to be interred at his funeral. Later, Hagrid and Madame Maxime were seen comforting one another. The Second Wizarding War Hagrid was among the thirteen members of the Order of the Phoenix, led by Alastor Moody, to go to the Dursley house to move Harry Potter before his seventeenth birthday. The plan included having six of Harry's friends (Ron, Hermione, Fleur Delacour, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Mundungus Fletcher) taking the Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Harry to confuse the ambushed Death Eaters, with a Order of the Phoenix member protecting each of them. Hagrid was given the important task of protecting the real Harry as he rode with him in the sidecar of Sirius Black's old motorcycle. Arthur Weasley had helped Hagrid make several adjustments to the bike, including a button that produced dragon's fire, one that produced a net, and another that produced a solid wall, all behind the bike. He was able to keep the Death Eaters at bay, with the help of Harry's wandwork, but Lord Voldemort found him upon the discovery that Hagrid's Harry was the real one. In the struggle that followed, the motorcycle was torn apart and Hagrid had to dive from the bike at a Death Eater, falling a great distance to the ground. He survived however, as did Harry, successfully completing the task. Since Hagrid has a history of having trouble keeping secrets, evidently, Fleur Delacour, suspected Hagrid was the one who had unintentionally informed the Death Eaters of the plan to take him out of his aunt and uncle's house that day, although this was later revealed not to be the case. During the summer of 1997, Hagrid was present at Harry's seventeenth birthday party. He gave him a mokeskin bag which will hold objects retrievable only by the owner. Hagrid also attended Bill Weasley's wedding with Fleur Delacour, accidentally sitting in the wrong spot (and destroying a number of chairs) before finding the correct place to sit. Once back at Hogwarts, Hagrid continued his jobs of gamekeeper and teacher. He narrowly escaped arrest for holding a "Support Harry Potter" party in his hut by fleeing into the nearby mountains and going into hiding. He returned with Grawp for the Battle of Hogwarts, in which they fought. During the battle, he ran out onto the grounds and was surrounded by a swarm of giant spiders. He was taken as a captive by the Death Eaters. After Harry's apparent death at the Dark Lord's hands, Hagrid was forced to carry Harry back to the castle. Despite the situation, Hagrid rebuked Voldemort for Harry's death as they approached the castle and sobbed over the loss of Harry. When battle resumed, he threw Walden Macnair against the wall of the Great Hall (this may be due to the fact that he recognized him Buckbeak's would-be killer). Hagrid was among the first to approach and congratulate Harry after he killed Voldemort. Beyond Little is known of Hagrid in the nineteen years after the Second Wizarding War. It is known that Hagrid is still working at Hogwarts at 88 years old, although it is unknown whether this is as a professor, gameskeeper or a previously unheld position. He invites Harry and Ginny's youngest son Albus to his hut for tea once he arrives at Hogwarts, just as he had done during Harry's first year. He remains unmarried.JK Rowling comments at Carnegie Hall Hagrid's Pets Over the course of the series, Hagrid cares for a large number of animals, many of them dangerous, including Aragog, Fluffy, Buckbeak, Norbert (later Norberta), Fang, and Tenebrus (a Thestral). Hagrid's love for animals got him the teaching job for Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. In their fourth year, Harry and his classmates were expected to help take care of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts, one of which (grown to an enormous size) was placed in the hedge maze for the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Physical Description Hagrid was born to a wizard father and a giant mother, making him a Half-giant. As a half-giant, Hagrid possesses great physical strength and endurance, including a resilience against some spells, though his ability to withstand spells is not as great as that of full giants. He is about twice as tall as an average man (too big for an ordinary-sized broomstick) and five times as wide, and has a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covers most of his face. Hagrid's hands are as big as trash can lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins. He has light skin and dark eyes that glint like black beetles. He wears an exceptionally large moleskin overcoat with many pockets that hold many things, though he sometimes has to spend time looking for objects he possesses. Objects within the pockets have included many things, such as moldy dog biscuits, the key to Harry Potter's Gringotts vault, peppermint humbugs, a squashy package of sausages, a copper kettle, a fire poker, wizard money, birthday presents, a dirty spotted handkerchief and slug pellets. Personality and Traits .]] Hagrid is very friendly, and will often forget his exceptional size and strength when patting people on the back. Another of Hagrid's greatest traits is his courage, and he is a very capable fighter against wizards even without a properly-working wand or a good knowledge of spells. He is also very loyal to his friends, ready to defend and even fight for them if need be. He has a great love of magical creatures, including cross-breeds such as the Blast-Ended Skrewt, and has a better relationship with most of the inhabitants of the Forbidden Forest than most people, including the centaurs that live therein. J. K. Rowling has said that Hagrid has little interest in tame magical creatures because of the lack of a challenge. Despite this, he does show a good understanding of such creatures when he returns to his post as Care of Magical Creatures teacher, continuing lessons on unicorns after Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank. Unfortunately for Hagrid, he tends to overlook the dangers behind certain magical creatures, such as his dragon Norbert, and his pet giant spider (Acromantula) Aragog, which was framed by Tom Riddle as the monster of Slytherin during his third year, causing Hagrid's expulsion from the school. He has a fondness for drinks, and also has a quick temper which can often cause him to act without thinking but is rarely genuinely angry. Hagrid is very sensitive person, and is easily affected by negative things. He is also a good and caring brother, insisting on bringing back and keeping his little half brother Grawp in the forest, despite the frequent injuries and the trouble Grawp might cause him. Magical abilities and skills Hagrid is not a great spellcaster, though he does have good magical ability, and he is able to produce the complex Patronus charmMembers of the Order of the Phoenix use their Patronuses to communicate, and Hagrid was a member.. It is unknown if his lacking skill with spells is because of his lack of education, his once-broken wand, or he is simply a poor spellcaster. In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, he reached the Hut-on-the-Rock without physical means, saying that he flew there. It is, however, highly possible that he was using Sirius Black´s old motorcycle. Relationships Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore displayed an innate trust of Hagrid in every situation starting from when Hagrid attended Hogwarts. Dumbledore believed that Hagrid did not open the Chamber of Secrets and asked the former Headmaster Armando Dippet to train Hagrid as the groundskeeper so he could stay. Since then, Dumbledore had shown many examples of his faith in Hagrid. For example, Hagrid was the one tasked to protect Harry as he was brought to live with the Dursleys. In addition, he was asked to bring the Philosopher's Stone back from Gringotts. Dumbledore also sent Hagrid on other important missions, such as attempting to persuade the giants from joining Voldemort's side. Harry Potter Harry Potter and Hagrid have a special relationship. Hagrid was one of the first people (if not the first) to be nice to Harry and truly care for him. In addition, he was the one who introduced him to the Wizarding world and saw both of them as orphans left to fend for themselves. Hagrid was Harry's first true friend and a sort of mentor-father figure throughout Harry's time at Hogwarts. Hagrid and Harry helped each other get through many difficult situations and looked out for one another. Hagrid met Hermione and Ron through Harry, and he also strike out a close friendship with them. Hagrid and Harry did not always agree on things with each other, though. In particular, Harry disagreed with Hagrid on keeping dangerous, and other illegal, creatures in his house. This was first seen with Norbert, a dragon, whom Harry felt it was too dangerous for him to handle. and Hermione in their sixth year.]] Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley Like Harry, both Hermione and Ron had a close relationship with the half-giant. Ron was noted to be openly unhappy with Hagrid's fondness for monstrous creatures and a knack for getting himself into trouble. For example, breeding a baby dragon in his small hut. Hermione, on the other hand, was more reserved on her comments and understanding towards Hagrid, though she would also voice out her negative opinion about him if there was a need to. Despite all this, Ron and Hermione did not show their displeasure in front of him and continued to show their support and concern when he was in trouble or emotionally distraught. When Rita Skeeter revealed in the Daily Prophet that Hagrid was a half-giant, they stood by him and convinced him that despite all the prejudice he faced, there were still people who loved and wanted him to be around. Hagrid was on the point of resigning, but having realising how many people still cared for him in spite of his blood status, Hagrid remained at Hogwarts and continued teaching. Hagrid was also extremely grateful when both tried desperately to help him through his attempt to save Buckbeak the hippogriff's life through normal legal channels in their third year, and to keep him from being sacked during the Dolores Umbridge's tenure in the school. Hagrid cared for Hermione, coming to her defence during her third year when she was in conflict with the boys (on Ron's rat, Scabbers and Harry's Firebolt broom). He was able to convince Harry and Ron on how their arguments against her were foolish. Eventually, he succeeded in getting the two to reconcile with Hermione. .]] Madame Olympe Maxime During the Triwizard Tournament, Hagrid had a romantic attraction towards Madame Olympe Maxime, of Beauxbatons Academy. They were often seen together, talking and walking around the grounds and were seen dancing together during the Yule Ball. After the school year was over, they left together and travelled to find the giants in the North. Olympe Maxime was also seen comforting Hagrid during the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. The current status of their relationship is unknown. As Rowling stated that Hagrid never got married, it can be assumed that their relationship did not work out. Grawp Grawp was Hagrid's younger half-brother; they both have the same mother, Fridwulfa. Hagrid and Grawp met when he travelled north to visit the giants. Grawp was being picked on in the community, since he was considered a small giant, and Hagrid decided to take him back to Hogwarts with him. Hagrid attempted to civilise Grawp, but his first attempts did not make much progress since Grawp was a slow learner and did not know much English. Hagrid kept Grawp tied to a tree in the Forbidden Forest. He cared for his brother greatly, despite the fact that he was violent and often inflict injuries on him. When Harry and Hermione were saved by Grawp in the Forbidden Forest, he was upset that he has not seen Hagrid recently. Both of them went into hiding together when Hagrid was persued by Death Eaters in the second wizarding war. By the time of Dumbledore's funeral, Grawp was calm and presentable. He also attempted to comfort Hagrid by patting him (though hard) on the head. This shows that their relationship improved greatly. Grawp also engaged in the Battle of Hogwarts and wrestles with the giants brought into the battle by Voldemort. Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort Hagrid was a fellow student with Tom Riddle at Hogwarts. However, they did not get on well. In 1943, Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets, unleashing a Basilisk on Muggle-born students. After the death of Myrtle, Hogwarts was in danger of closing. Riddle decided to frame him and his dangerous pet, the Acromantula Aragog, for the crime. As a result, Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts, but was allowed to stay on as gamekeeper as Dumbledore believed Hagrid to be innocent. As Riddle went on became Lord Voldemort, Hagrid joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. In 1981, Hagrid was devastated when Voldemort murdered his friends Lily and James Potter, but was relieved that Voldemort lost his powers and body when he tried to kill young Harry Potter. Although many thought that Voldemort was dead, Hagrid, agreeing with Dumbledore, believed that he would return one day. As with most of the wizarding community, he feared to speak of Voldemort's name. In 1995, after his resurrection, Voldemort dispatched his Death Eaters to convince the giants to join their side, and set them on tracking and killing Hagrid, who was sent by Dumbledore on a same mission. In 1998, Hagrid fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and was captured by the Death Eaters. After Harry sacrificed himself to be killed, Voldemort ordered Hagrid to carry his friend’s “dead” body. When Harry finally defeated the Dark Lord, Hagrid was amongst the first few to contragulate him on his triumph. Behind the scenes *Hagrid was portrayed by Robbie Coltrane in the film version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and has been returning in all the subsequent films. *Martin Bayfield played Hagrid as a teenager during the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, voiced by Robbie Coltrane. *Throughout the series, it is implied that Hagrid had been the Hogwarts gamekeeper since his expulsion from school in 1943. But at one point in Goblet of Fire, Molly Weasley reminisces about Hagrid's predecessor, Ogg. However, it's possible that Hagrid did not become a gamekeeper immediately after being expelled, but rather started out as Ogg's assistant. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references See also *Rubeus Hagrid's pets *Half-giants *Giants de:Rubeus Hagrid es:Rubeus Hagrid fr:Rubeus Hagrid no:Rubeus Gygrid pl:Rubeus Hagrid ru:Рубеус Хагрид Category:1928 births Category:Azkaban convicts Category:British individuals Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Gryffindors Category:Hagrid family Category:Half-breeds Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Hogwarts expellees Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Professors Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Wizards Category:Wrongfully convicted individuals